Suerte
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, antes una tributo, ahora una madre preocupada porque su familia no llega a casa, ha habido una fuerte ventisca y le aterroriza el hecho de que no vuelvan, por eso, ese día se da cuenta más que nunca, lo importante que es la suerte, y tambien cuanta tiene.


**¡Hola Extrañísimo y Asombroso Mundo!**

**¿Que Tal Personitas?, Ok, se que no me conocen, solo soy una extraña que le da un discurso extraño, siendo sincera es mi primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre (mi trilogía favorita XD) pero espero que les guste, porque he estado con una "crisis inspiracional" (cero imaginacion) y creo que era porque tenia que hacer un fic de JH, era como que mi inspiracion hiciera una filita y este fic estaba primero. Adoro con TODO mi corazon a la pareja de Peeta y Katniss (imaginen mi cara al leer la frase final XD), pero este me salio no tan Kapee como quería, pero queria que fuera algo que no llegue a las cursilerias, aqui se los dejo.**

**¡Bueno!, No los interrumpo y que les guste este fic!  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suerte**

_**"Porque quizás en el futuro, tenga más suerte"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento movía todo, la hierba, las hojas de los arboles, los columpios, era un viento tan fuerte que había aviso de tormenta y remolinos. Yo no suelo ser una chica preocupada, ahora con los años he aprendido a relajarme un poco, pero sin mentir esta tarde estoy intranquila, Peeta le ha puesto de nombre a mis preocupaciones por mis hijos y él "Amor de familia", pero dime, ¿Quién no estaría preocupada si tus hijos y… tu esposo salen hace 3 horas y no regresan en una ventisca fortísima?

Respiro y pienso en otra cosa, aunque sea lo intento, no consigo nada, seguir mirando a la ventana no es gran ayuda tampoco, sin embargo unos vagos recuerdos vienen a mi mente y me sacan una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Era un día soleado, cuando recién habíamos juntado la casa de Peeta y mía, hubo una gran bulla al principio, pero sería un buen lugar para reiniciar de nuevo:

"–¡Katniss!, ¿Vienes a ayudarme con lo del columpio?–me grito Peeta

–¡Ya!, de todos modos ya estoy media aburrida en la casa sin hacer nada–digo quejándome.

–Bueno, con 2 meses supongo que todavía puedes ayudar, ¿cierto?

–¿No me digas que seras de esos chicos protectores que no dejan que las mujeres no hagamos nada al estar embarazada?

–¡Claro que no!, Pero no podrás ayudar con 9 meses, tenlo en cuenta–me dice, guiña el ojo y se va a traer las herramientas."

Y creo que ese calor en mis mejillas no fue nada más que producto del calor, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio moviéndose al irse me gustaba, y con los años, me iba gustando cada vez más.

* * *

Un trueno me trae a la realidad, miro la ventana vacía, no hay nada más que ruidos extraños debido al viento.

Escucho uno fuerte sonido en el sotano, decido bajar, deben de ser ratas de seguro.

Al bajar las escaleras me encuentro con una caja de casetes tirada por el suelo, varios de ellos se han dañado porque la caída ha sido de una repisa muy alta, sin embargo hay uno que me llama la atención (que creo que a cualquiera también le hubiera hecho) estaba en vuelto con una tela roja muy delicada y bonita, incluso tiene un lazo dorado que brilla debido a la purpurina.

Abró la bolsita y me encuentro con que un casete que dice "Llegada", y por la letra, estoy segura que es de Peeta.

Ya que no esta en la casa decido correr como un niña pequeña que hace travesuras, prendo el reproductor de casetes, lo inserto y me siento a ver en el sofá el video que por alguna me llena de curiosidad.

El corazón se me para al ver la grabación.

Era un video de los del Capitolio, lo reconozco por el símbolo del canal, luego enfocan a Caesar Flickerman y empieza a hablar de no se que cosa.

Peeta me había mentido. Quedamos en que quemaríamos absolutamente todos los casetes de los Juegos del Hambre y el Capitolio. Me lo prometio, es más, ¡Él los quemó delante de mis ojos!. Seguro que el muy astuto, al saber que no soy muy alta y no me gusta mucho el hecho de limpiar repisas, supuso que no tocaria esa vieja caja de carton.

¿Por qué tenia ese video?, ¿Acaso no le daba espanto ver cosas que le recordaran al Capitolio?

La chillona voz de Caesar me interrumpe, decido apagarlo pero antes una voz hace que me detenga.

Y es la mía.

_–Me sentí… como la mujer más feliz del mundo._

Ah…ahora recuerdo perfectamente, esa e la entrevista de nuestra llegada de los Juegos, antes de que fuera el Sinsajo, antes de que Peeta fuera torturado, antes de conocer a Coin, Boggs, Johanna, Anne y el inolvidable de Finnick, antes de que mi hermana…

Apago el video y abrazo fuertemente la almohada, detesto a Peeta, le quiero pegar, ¡Quedamos que íbamos a superar eso!, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que era una mentira que ni nosotros mismos nos creíamos, era imposble de olvidar, porque si ya hubiera olvidado todo no me encontraría llorando en el sofá.

Pero ya no soy como antes, tengo que aprender a hablar de esa guerra sin llorar, ser fuerte como Peeta lo es, yo nunca lo considere débil, pero tampoco me imagine que pueda ver ese video y no llorar.

Maldito Peeta.

Esos momentos de mi "odio" hacia Peeta me hacen pensar porque decidi quedarme con él, pero la respuesta me sale sola, es obvia y ni siquiera yo puedo refutar con mis tontos argumentos. La respuesta es necesidad.

¿Por qué lo amo?, que lo quiero estoy segura, no viviría con alguien que no quiera, ¿Enamoramiento? Tal vez, no es exactamente la razón pero uno no puede evitar vivir con un chico (que tengo que reconocer) que es muy amable, carismático y no enamorarse aunque sea un poco. Además, hay muchas cosas que he descubierto y que sigo descubriendo que me gustan sobre él: su pelo brillante, su risa, su cara cuando se concentra, sus manos cuando pinta, sus postres, su forma de convecerme, su forma de siempre hacer todo para que sea feliz, etc.

Ya, la lista mental de sus virtudes y cosas que me gustan sobre él siempre me hacen olvidar mi molestia del momento.

Me paro, cogo el casete y lo meto en su bolsa, bajo al sotano a recoger cada uno de los casetes y lo ponjo en esa repisa alta, ya vera cuando vea cada uno de sus videítos.

¡Los niños! ¡Peeta!

Ya se acabo, me niego a ser la dama esperando, no puedo, ¡Me deben de necesitar!, todavía guardo mi arco en una esquina de la sala, lo agarro y cogo el abrigo super calientito de Peeta, los vi saliendo con casaca, igual por si acaso llevo 3 casacas.

_"¡Y un terrible accidente!, tres personas terminan terriblemente heridas al caerles un árbol encima!, ¡Gravemente heridos!..."_

**¡No!**

No había apagado la televisión, solo el reproductor, sin embargo me siento como perdida, ¿son ellos?, ¿mi familia?, Prácticamente… ¿Mi Vida?, ¿¡Que soy yo sin ellos?!, ¡No pueden ser ellos, por Dios!

Ahora sin ninguna duda me caen un par de lagrimas, corro hacia la puerta para salir, la abró:

–¡Mamá!–me gritan dos niños pequeños agarrados de la mano de Peeta.

–¡Katniss!, ¿Qué haces con tus flechas?–me pregunta y me sonríe curioso.

Creo que mi mirada debio de ser tan preocupada que los tres se asustaron, lo note en la mirada de mis hijos, y en el tono de voz de Peeta.

–¿Estas bien?, Katniss…–creo que buscaba que dijiera algo, porque empeze a llorar y no dije nada.

Vi sus miradas, la niña de ojos de zafiro como su padre me miraba con preocupación, el niño con mis ojos grises me miraba con tristeza, Peeta los miro a ellos y les saco una pequeña sonrisa, es su especialidad, hasta a mi, con esa tierna mirada que me puso, me saco una pequeña sonrisa, ya sabia que quería decir. Su mirada me decía "Ven, Danos un abrazo "

Yo solo sonrió con lagrimas en mis ojos y los abrazo a los tres tirándome encima de ellos, nos reímos y bueno, después de muchísimos años sentí una alegría tan sincera como esa, ya había olvidado mi furia de los casetes, mi dramática expresión de ver a 3 personas muy heridas en la tele, el pelo de mi niña huele a flores, el de mi niño huele a hierba, y el de Peeta… no lo alcanzo, pero como siempre, estoy segura que huele a almendras.

Esos pequeños momentos familiares que nunca viví de pequeña transformaron ese momento en uno muy especial, ya que por un momento pude olvidar la guerra y centrar en vivir ahora, tuve razón hace muchos años cuando supe que solo Peeta me podría dar esto, más alegre no puedo estar por mi anterior decisión.

Por eso, cuando se hizo de noche y conversaba con Peeta de diferentes cosas irrelevantes, el hecho de verlo pintar me hizo sonreír, me encanta ver como dibuja y pinta, es asombroso. No quería que me preguntara mi llanto de la mañana pero bueno, igual lo hizo, mi culpa, lo reconozco:

–Oye… en la mañana me encontré con una coja de cartón ¿sabes?

–¿Qué?, No entiendo.

Me llegaba su poca comprensión, se lo dije en su cara:

–¡Vi el video de la llegada!, ¡El que estaba en una bolsita roja!

Se quedo frio, miro para otro lado pero luego me miro a mi, maldito seas Peeta Mellark por tus grandes ojos azules que al expresar pena, me hacen sentir mal.

–Lo siento–me dijo, parecía algo arrepentido

–Solo dime porque los guardaste–pregunté molesta, no, furiosa.

–Es que…

Y explote

–¡Habla Peeta!, ¿¡Por que guardas esos recuerdos?!, ¿¡Tienes idea de los recuerdos que me trae?!, ¿¡Que nos trae mejor dicho?!, ¡No pue-

–Katniss…

–¿¡Que?!

–Para mi, ese fue un buen recuerdo

–¿¡Y como?!

–Nunca me habías dicho nada de lo que sentías por mi mirándome directamente a los ojos, de hecho, en ese instante fue cuando pensé que la ilusión del "amor" en la arena era real, ver ese video… me recuerda que…

–¿Que?

–Que enamorado de ti me puedo olvidar de los juegos por unos minutos al menos–sonrió

Era en esos momentos en los que Peeta demostraba que seguía enamorado de mi, nunca me han gustado las cursilerías, pero cuando salen del corazón y no de la boca son más especiales, creo. Nunca sere una tonta enamorada, pero me recuerda esa tarde en la playa junto con él, que creo, que me sentí...raras cosas en el estomago.

Lo mire y seguía dibujando, como si no hubiéramos dicho nada, pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le borra, yo igual.

Me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me siento al costado de él y lo empiezo a ver dibujar, poco a poco me da sueño y me duermo apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa, sin embargo veo en mis sueños a mis hijos y a Peeta, es un chico asombroso, como muchos me habían dicho tantas veces, me pongo a recordar lo que me dijo Haymitch una vez hace años "Ni viviendo cien veces podrias merecerlo", tal vez tiene razón, quizá una chica más linda, mas amable o más lo que sea no lo hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, ¿Tengo algo que me hace especial para él?, ¿Para mis hijos?, ¿Tendre una vida tranquila con este tipo de momentos felices.

No puedo responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, _**pero esperemos que la suerte este siempre, siempre de nuestra parte.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¡Woo Hoo!**

**¡Todo el mundo feliz a bailar que Charlotte termino su "crisis inspiracional"! (OPD Una rima XD!)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo lo he releido un par de veces y me ha gustado como el comienzo de mis fics de los juegos del hambre (See, me veran seguido por aquí)**

_**Como saben, al ser mi primer fic en esta Saga**_

_**Les agradeceria un review para ver que tal les pareció (Your opinión, People!)**_

_**Son gratis y sacan sonrisas inmediatas.**_

_**Si me dejan uno...**_

**La suerte ****estada siempre, siempre de vuestra parte**

**_¡Jaja!, Cuidense y Bailen ;D_**

**_Charlotte Bennet :D_**


End file.
